


Kinktober: Day 19

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [19]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Double Penetration / Threesome





	Kinktober: Day 19

"I'll clean up, you two get comfortable." 

Carisi, eager as always, didn't need to be told twice, but Stone was a bit more hesitant, hanging back at the table while the detective bounded towards the bedroom.

"Can I help? Let me wash my own plate at least."

Rafael waved the offer away, stacking dirty dishes and silverware into one neat pile. "I can manage. Bedroom's back there, bathroom's on the left." He nodded in the general direction that Carisi had disappeared in. 

He was a particular man. Everything in the kitchen had its place, and only he knew where that was. More than that, though, he needed a moment to himself— earlier that day he'd walked in on Stone and Carisi woefully unprepared, and he wanted to be at least partially primed this time. Not that he had anything to worry about in that department, but it certainly couldn't _ hurt_.

Stone and Carisi had already gotten started without him. He'd have been disappointed if they hadn't. One man in his bed was a regular thing for Rafael, but two was something that he hadn't indulged in for a _ very _long time, and he paused for a moment in the doorway just to appreciate the view. It was odd to see Carisi so clearly in control when he was used to being the one in that position, but the detective had Stone firmly pinned at both the shoulders and hips, pressed into the sheets and squirming as he was thoroughly assaulted with messy kisses to his chest and neck.

_ His nicely built chest_, Rafael noted. He wouldn’t mind being in Carisi’s position. He moved closer to the bed for a better look, tossing his sweater aside, quickly followed by his shirt, belt, and socks. He’d forgotten about the unpleasant, nagging anxiety of being the first one fully naked, especially when stacked up against someone with a body as appealing as Stone’s, but he forced the feeling down and kicked his pants and briefs off too.

Carisi already had the lube out on the nightstand, and Rafael grabbed it, popped the cap, and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. He climbed onto the bed and took care of Carisi first, easing his boxers down and carefully lubing his entrance inside and out with a fingertip. It had only been a few hours since Rafael watched him get fucked over Stone’s desk, and he was still pliable; not loose and open like he had been, but relaxed enough to take Rafael's index finger to the second knuckle with no resistance. 

Stone was next. Rafael slipped a hand between the two men and into Stone's fly, tugging him free. He spread the remaining slick over his cock, then guided him back between Carisi's legs, lined him up, and eased his head past Carisi's rim with a thumb. Sonny moaned, dropping his head to Stone's shoulder. He immediately started to move, rolling his hips and fucking himself shallowly on Stone's cock, his thighs flexing hard, motions fast and erratic, breathing sped up and escaping him in small whines and quiet moans. 

"That's it." Rafael ran a thumb around Carisi's stretched rim, teasing the tender muscles where they were clinging to Stone. “You up for this?” 

“I’m good." He took Stone deep to prove it, wiggling his ass in Rafael’s direction with a grin. “Come on, Barba, do your worst.”

Not about to hurt the detective, Rafael lined himself up with Stone and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto himself, using the head of his cock to spread the excess around Carisi's rim. He tossed the bottle aside, took himself in hand, and pressed against Carisi's hole, just above where Stone was buried in him. The amount of lube that he'd used was certainly helping Carisi, but his own cock was having trouble getting purchase, and he slipped away from his target several times in quick, desperate succession. 

"Hard," Carisi instructed. "You have to push really hard. It won't hurt me, I can take it."

_ He had done this before_. Rafael felt an inexplicable stab of jealousy. He gripped himself painfully tight, flexed, and put his whole body behind the next thrust, gasping in surprise as he somehow pushed his way in alongside Stone. 

Carisi's mouth fell open and he shuddered, froze, and grabbed at his own cock, squeezing tight in a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by anybody. Stone, perhaps a gentleman or maybe just aware that he was the guest, pulled out the slightest bit and stilled, giving the detective a moment to recover. Rafael didn't follow suit, wrapping an arm around Carisi's hips for leverage and thrusting forward hard. 

Carisi shouted, cock twitching on Stone's belly. He reached over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around Rafael's neck, pulling him forward and taking another hard thrust in the process. Rafael growled and sank his teeth into Carisi's shoulder, just below his neckline where he wouldn't have to worry about leaving marks. 

Stone, working as best he could with both Rafael and Carisi straddling his hips, began to move again, thrusting against Rafael. Carisi was panting, clearly in both ecstasy and a moderate amount of pain at the same time. He was tight, _ strainingly _ tight, and the drag of Stone's raw shaft against his own was slowly driving Rafael insane. He wasn't going to last, but he also wasn't going to be the first to finish. 

Rafael slid a hand between Carisi and himself, quickly finding Stone's balls and giving him a squeeze. "Guests first."

It wasn't an offer; it was a demand. Stone was more than willing to obey, gritting his teeth, throwing his head back, and filling Carisi up. His hot come coated both himself and Rafael, and began to drip out between the two of them. 

"Don't move."

Rafael started to fuck Carisi in earnest before Stone could soften and slip out, and he finished close behind, cock throbbing in Carisi's tight hole as he pumped a second load into him. 

A full, exhausted Carisi carefully extracted himself from the tangle of limbs and flopped face-first onto the bed with a heavy, contented sigh. 

"Rafael..."

"Hmm."

"Want your mouth again."

More than happy to oblige, Rafael let himself collapse behind the detective, spreading him with both hands and getting to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
